


contest star

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [188]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: May is a contest idol who rewards her beloved Ralts with an Everstone, and then her body.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Ralts
Series: Commissions [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 18





	contest star

May has made a big name for herself by working hard in contests, following along the same path that her friend Lisia, the famous contest idol, did. With all of her hard work and cute appearance, and the cuteness of her Pokemon, she is quickly able to climb the ranks, until she is just about as popular as her friend, and is regarded as an idol in the contest world. The most popular partner that she has is her Ralts, with the two of them working well together, while his cuteness helps her to charm the crowd.

However, it is not just the crowd being charmed by him. May knows that he is popular for a reason, and she loves her partner so much, exactly as he is. She knows that it will not be long before he evolves, however, and though Kirlia is very popular, and though Gardevoir and Gallade both have their merits, she does not want to compete in contests with anything other than the Ralts that she has gotten close to.

She loves cute things, and she thinks that Ralts might be the cutest in the whole world. That is why she gets the idea to obtain an Everstone, so that she can make sure her Ralts never evolves, remaining just as he is forever. She gives it to him, telling him, “I just want you to stay just like you are. Perfectly cute, just for the contests!”

Ralts has enjoyed performing with her, and he does want to stay popular, and to keep making his beloved trainer happy. He loves May, and he would do just about anything for her. His kind are well known for their loyalty, and he is no exception, especially because she treats him so well that he holds nothing but affection for her. However, something feels off when she presents him with the Everstone, though he is not sure what.

But he has no trouble with staying as he is, and never evolving. If that is what makes May happy, then he would gladly stay her adorable little Ralts forever. It is just something about the way that she explains things to him, something that makes him wonder if she really means it when she says that this is just for the contests. He has to wonder if there might be more to it, something that makes it feel off. Either way, he will continue to serve his trainer and do everything that he can to keep her happy with him.

Things change one day after a successful performance. May is more popular than ever before, and she tells Ralts that she has a special reward for her favorite Pokemon, the adorable boy that has helped bring her this far. He is used to getting treats to reward him, so he has no idea what a special reward is…until she is holding him in her lap, reaching down to play with his cock.

It is the first time that he has ever been touched like that before, and the first time that he has ever felt this way. Since he is so young, breeding has not yet occurred to him, and he rarely ever sees others of his kind. But apparently, May has no intention of ever breeding him with one of his own, or using him for anything like that. Instead, she wants to touch him for herself, and he squirms under her touch, overwhelmed by the new feelings that he has no idea how to process.

As for May, she has been fantasizing about this for a while. For so long, she has tried to talk herself out of it, convincing herself that it would be wrong to do something like that with any Pokemon, even one that she trains, one that she always showers with love. But her Ralts is just so cute, and she gets so lonely, and no one else can satisfy her interests. Boyfriends feel out of the question; the only one that she ever wants to be with is her cute Pokemon.

So, when she is unable to get her lust under control, she decides that it is time to do something about it. That is part of why she wants him to keep the Everstone, motivated by more than just her contests. She wants to be able to play with him just like this, and she already knows that once will not be enough, that she will quickly get addicted to him, and that she will need more and more from him. If he were to evolve, that would change everything, and since she already knows that she will never be satisfied, she decides to keep him just as she is, to make sure that he continues to satisfy her desires from here on out. The fact that he will stay adorable for her contests is only a bonus, and serves as a good explanation to hide the truth.

But now she has him all to herself, and she finally gets to feel his cock, impressed by the size of it once he is fully hard. It is hardly noticeable most of the time, but once she has him to a full erection, it is so big that she knows she will not be able to resist getting fucked by this, and that she will have so much fun with it. For now, she just works her hand up and down, listening to the soft whimpers of her Pokemon, who does not resist her touch at all.

She decides that this must be a good sign, certain that he would fight her off in some way if he did not want to keep doing this. Surely he would let her know if this was not okay, and since he does not do anything, since he just sits here peacefully, letting her do what she wants, that must mean that he wants it as well, just like she knew that he would. So she is happy to be able to jerk off her adorable Pokemon, to introduce him to new pleasures, and to show him just how much fun being hers can really be.

Ralts, through his confusion, comes to accept this, because he loves his trainer, and because he can tell just how happy this is making her. Not only that, but it does feel good to him, and even if he has no idea what is going on, he can at least appreciate the concept of being able to do something with his trainer, something that makes both of them so happy at the same time. As his pleasure grows and grows, he does not fight it, not knowing anything about how to handle it, just wanting to embrace everything that happens to him now.

May can tell when he is getting close, and this just makes her even more excited to see what happens. She knows so little about what his come will be like, but she wants to feel it and wants to taste it, wants to use it as a way to get even closer to her little contest star. She does not slow down at all, working her hand faster and faster, as fast as she can manage, until he is right there on the edge, making adorable noises like she has never heard from him before, until finally, he comes, erupting onto her hand, getting it quite covered in his seed.

From what she can tell, it does not feel that different from what she thinks human semen feels like, which is a thrilling discovery all on its own. She brings her hand up so that she can try tasting it while Ralts relaxes back against her, whimpering softly, dazed and not sure what to make of any of this. May licks her hand, and immediately, she is licking it all up, fast and eager, adoring the taste of it, wanting more and more.

At that point, a craving is born, and all she wants is to taste the come of her Ralts, and to hold him and to take care of him. For now, she is so turned on and impatient that she does not want to wait to go all the way with him, even though that means she will not get to taste more of his delicious come just yet. Right now, she wants to teach her Pokemon how to fuck her, and so, she lays back, and lets him get on top of her.

Ralts is even more confused now, but his cock is still stiff, and May is spreading her legs, pushing him between them and trying to explain it to him in her actions. He has no idea how he knows what to do, but there is some instinct in him that already knows what he is supposed to do now, even though that same instinct craves one of his own kind. It is as if that part of him never expected to be doing this with his trainer, but that can’t be right; if May is asking this of him, then that must mean that he is supposed to do this with her, that this is part of their bond, as a trainer and her favorite Pokemon.

So he ignores any part of him telling him that this is wrong, and he pushes cock forward, into the tight hole his trainer has shown him, just between her legs. Immediately, he is left even more dazed, whining as he is overwhelmed by a new sensation, more intense than anything that he has ever felt before. It is so strong that he can’t think at all, but now he knows that this has to be right, because there is no way it could feel this good if it were wrong. This is exactly what he is supposed to do, exactly where he is supposed to be.

May is so impressed with her Ralts and absolutely proud of him for not needing much direction to start fucking her. She wonders if he has been wanting this for a while, if he has wanted to make a move on his trainer, but never knew how. While she always assumed that she had an innocent little Pokemon, maybe he had a secret pervy side to him. She may never know for sure, but at the very least, she knows that she loves this feeling, and loves having his cock inside of her.

For so long, she has wanted to have her way with this little Ralts, and now she has that chance. Now, she will never look back. With the taste of his come still lingering in her throat, she is soon pushing up, trying to encourage him to thrust into her. He finally returns to his senses, just in time to do as he is told, figuring that out rather quickly as well. It is not long before her darling Ralts is bucking into her at quite the speed, fucking her hard and fast, frantic as his instincts and desires take over him, pushing him to do more and more, all to make himself feel better and to relieve himself of his lust.

It takes him no time at all to come like this, and May moans out as he comes inside of her. He starts to go limp on top of her, wanting to rest, but she will have none of that, not yet. No, she wants to keep playing with him until she has come as well, so she coaxes him back into fucking her again, ready to use him until he is completely exhausted, so that she can satisfy herself. Right now is only the beginning; there is still so much more that she can do with him.

~X~

From that point on, May falls in to a habit with her Ralts, using sex to reward him after contests, so that she can have him and taste him again. She does something for him so that she can make him do something for her, though of course, she enjoys everything that they do together, regardless of who it is focused on. One of her absolute favorites, however, is sucking him off, because he gets so much pleasure out of it, and always comes down her throat, letting her get a direct taste of his seed.

The taste is always on her mind, and she is completely addicted to it, as addicted to it as she is to the rest of him. And knowing that he will never evolve, that he will always stay cute for her, only makes it that much more exciting. This is something that she will always have, that she will never have to give up, because he will always stay this small and this cute for her, her adorable boy and her partner in her contests.

So after a particularly successful contest, she is happy to let him lay down and to lean over him to suck him off. She has no way of knowing just how he feels about her, but she knows that he never fights it and never resists, so that must mean that he loves it, and that he loves having his trainer take care of his sexual needs, and he must love that this is how she chooses to reward him for a job well done. With her lips wrapped around his cock, she moans and sucks and licks along the base, and he lets out those soft little noises that she is certain must only mean good things.

When she is alone with him like this, she feels like she is closer to him than ever before, and she does not let up, keeping it up until he is writhing and whimpering, clearly right there on the edge. She knows he must feel so good right now, knows that he must adore her just as much as she adores him, because they are an inseparable pair, because he is all hers. She makes him feel good, so he must love her just as much as she loves him, in the exact same way that she loves him.

It never takes her long to push him over the edge, and when he comes in her mouth, she moans eagerly and swallows it all, desperate to taste all of it, to taste as much as she can. She gives him very little time to recover before she is mounting him, so excited now that there is nothing she can do to stop herself from riding him until she comes, and until he comes again, filling her with the seed that she much prefers to taste. But the feeling of it inside of her is really good too, so she is happy with it, happy with everything that she can do with her little Ralts.

~X~

Ralts does not become any less confused with May’s attention, but he knows that he just has to keep going along with it, that she is his trainer and that she loves him, that she is doing this to take care of him. Ever since it started, it seems that she has awoken an appetite inside of him, and he just wants more and more from her, even though he barely understands what it is that he wants. He feels like he needs it, and she always gives it to him, and every time, it feels like it just makes his need that much more intense, overwhelming him beyond belief.

One thing that she has started doing, that his body loves and that he is completely perplexed by, is taking her cock between her two breasts, and squeezing it there and moving up and down slowly until he comes. Her body is so different from his, even from what his could be, if she allowed him to grow, and her breasts are one of the most fascinating parts about her, so it makes it even more strange, the way he gets to feel them up close like this, rubbing against him and squeezing him, creating so much friction that it is like what she does with her hand but different and maybe better, and in no time at all, he is coming all over her face, and May likes it.

Each time, he is afraid that, because he has made a mess of her, he will get in trouble for it, but for whatever reason, she is happy with it, licking her lips and running a hand along her face to wipe up what she can, and then licking her hand clean. She loves the taste of it, which must be why she does so much with her mouth. He doesn’t know; he doesn’t know anything except that he wants to keep making his trainer happy, because she loves him so much, and she’s rewarding him for all of his hard work in the contests.

Every time they finish up with something like that, she is on him again, or pulling him onto her, and either way, his cock ends up inside of her and he is left to thrust as wildly as he wants to, and May will whimper and whine and cry out and praise him, and he loves it so much when she praises him. He loves it even more when she lets out that last moan with that happy look on her face, a look he never sees on her any other time. This must be what makes her happiest in the world, so this means that he has to keep it up, no matter what, and no matter how confused he may be.

She gave him an Everstone to keep him this small and this cute forever, to make sure that he stays like this- just her type. He has to do what he can to make her happy, because she is his trainer and she loves him, and because he loves her too, so much that he would do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
